


Red string of fate

by Cant-watch-a-show-without-shipping-gay (Ambreignsonly)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, How Do I Tag, M/M, Out of Character, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambreignsonly/pseuds/Cant-watch-a-show-without-shipping-gay
Summary: The red string or fate is a legend about a matchmaker that ties red string to the pinky of people and link them for life, this story is inspired by that. (Kind of?)





	1. The Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I write for this fandom, but I'm excited to post it. Can't wait to know what you guys think. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language, I didn't sleep for like 3 days to write this and I don't have a beta. Any mistakes are mine and you're welcome to politely tell me my mistakes. 
> 
> PS: it says 3 chapters and they're already done. I just want to know if someone, anyone really, will read it and like it. If someone want to know more I will post the rest :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> S

Dean first saw the strange man at night, when he wasn't supposed to be out, he was ten at this time. The moon shone bright and it made the white, silky skin of the man glow a soft kind of greyish blue. His hair was a dark brown and it was short and his face was angular, almost bony, his cheekbones were the thing that Dean noticed first, he had a light stubble on his face, then the seemingly black eyes that were roaming over a book. The book seemed really heavy, it was large and its thickness was about the one of a dictionary, but the man was holding it like it's weight was nothing. It seemed old and really fragile, like if the man wasn't careful it would fall in dust. The man seemed careful, as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Dean noticed that the man also had a bag at his feet, full of red tread, the red was almost like the color of blood and it looked soft. Dean was curious, so he got closer to the man, who looked up from his book, he seemed surprised.

"What are you reading?" He finally asked to the man, curiosity getting the best of him.

The man looked at Dean, a smile making his way on the stranger's face. "It's the book of marriages." Dean laughed, making the stranger frowns.

"You mean that you're reading about marriages at 1 am?"

"No, dear boy, this is a book of all the couple that are mean to be together." He put the book down on a table nearby and crouched down to take a red string. "See? Those are the string of fate."

Dean wanted to laugh because clearly this man was crazy, but something deep in him knew somehow that he needed to listen to the man. "How so?" He asked.

The man smiled. "When I tie those treads around someone's pinky, they're linked forever to their soulmate, they are destined to be together, no matter what."

"Is my name in the book?"

"Dean, yes, I could show you the other end of your red string if you want."

Dean froze. "How do you know my name?"

"I just told you, your name is in the book. I came here to tie your string of fate to your pinky, Dean."

"Who are you? Cupid?" The man laughed.

"No, I'm the matchmaker." Dean looked down at his pinky, seeing nothing.

"You said you were here to tie my string of fate, why then can't I see it?"

"No one can, like I said, I can show you who you're tied to if you want, but you won't see the red string, only I can see them."

"Do I know her?"

The man laughed at Dean, looking at him with empathy in his eyes.

"We both know that this sentence is wrong, Dean. Ask again and I will show you."

Dean looks down, feeling guilty. It was true, but he had always hoped that it would just pass and that his father would love him if he married a girl.

"There's nothing wrong with it, Dean. You were made to be together, two half of the same soul finally getting back together."

"Do I... Uh, do I know him?" For the first time he said it out loud, it felt wrong to him, tasted like disappointment in his mouth.

"You saw him a few times, but nothing more, he will move in another town in two days, you won't have the chance to know him for a while."

Suddenly, Dean was in front of a window, seeing a boy, a little younger than him, around 6 years old. Dean remembered seeing him maybe twice at the park.

"So this is the boy I'm supposed to be with?"

"Yes, you will do some bad things, really bad things, but in the end, you would die for him if it was necessary."

"How can I believe you?"

"You will see by yourself."

Frustration cursed through Dean, but when he turned around to tell the Matchmaker that he could be wrong, that he could do it and love a girl to make his dad proud, the man wasn't there anymore and he was back where he had seen the man in the first place.

The next morning when he woke up, he felt rage inside him. Who was this man to tell him what to do? He would never marry this boy.

When he went out to go to school, he saw the boy, walking with his mom probably, they were stopped, the mom talking with a man, the little boy was at his mom's feet, looking at her with love, but he was moving from foot to foot, probably excited to get a move on.

Dean couldn't explain what happened or why he did what he did. Probably because he was boiling inside, feeling guilty about something that he didn't really control and scared that it was true, that all of it was true. He picked a small rock and threw it toward the small boy, not really thinking about it, he was far from the little boy anyway, but unfortunately, the rock collided with the forehead of the boy,  on top of his left eyebrow, close to his hairline. Dean felt cold for a moment, he was frozen to the spot, seeing tears falling down the boy's face with blood pouring out of the small gush. The mother was shushing her kid and trying to calm him down while getting tissues out of her bag, looking around the little boy, searching for what happened, before seeing the rock on the ground. Before he even realized, Dean was running away.

_"You will do some bad things, really bad things, but in the end, you would die for him if it was necessary."_ The words ringing in his head, taunting him. For the next week he kept dreaming about the little boy face, pained expression painted on his face and the blood and tears running down his face, felt so wrong that Dean felt as if he just splashed paint on a precious piece of art.

After a while, the memory faded and he tried to be the one who would make his father proud, never showing emotions and helping him with the cars at the garage.

Years passed, so did girls in Dean's bed, but they never stayed and he never wanted them to. He craved for something he couldn't have and he hated himself for it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 15 years later when Dean met the Matchmaker again.

He was again, with his book and his bag. Dean never forgot about it. He pushed it at the back of his head, but each and every little detail were memorized. The man looked just like Dean remembered. Not a wrinkle or anything.

"Matchmaker."

The man looked up, smiling. "Dean Winchester, it's been a long time."

"Yeah, 15 years and I'm still not married to this kid."

The man laughed."Oh, but I know, Dean, it's coming, though, you will meet soon enough."

"Yeah? I can't wait, to meet him, just so I can finally prove that this is so much bullshit."

"Then why did you throw the rock?"

Dean frowned, feeling a pang of guilt and hurt in his stomach. "What?"

"The rock that you threw in his face, why did you do it?"

Dean spluttered, feeling a light blush covering his cheeks.

"I... Can't be with him."

"I know that this is what you think, but maybe you should start thinking about what you want and forget expectations that were never mean to be there in the first place."

Dean crossed his arms on his chest, feeling like the matchmaker could read into him, but he was used to hide. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You do, but it's okay. When you will meet him everything will change and you will finally realise that your dad shouldn't be the one making your choices because it always was about this right? Making your father proud. Like I said the last time we met: There's nothing wrong with it, Dean. You were made to be together, two half of the same soul finally getting back together. You can try and fight it all you want, but it's a lost cause."

"I won't-..." But once again, the Matchmaker is gone. Frustrated, Dean continues his walk to his place. He did know that his dad was not the best one, not even in the top ten, but he did what he could most of the time. Dean didn't feel like doing anything after that, se he stripped down to his boxer and lied down on his bed, watching old TV show on TV, before passing out.

For the first time in fifteen years, Dean made that dream again, seeing that innocent face full of blood and tears, where should only be smiles, dimples and happiness.

When he woke up he was covered in sweat and felt exhausted, like he didn't slept at all. Shoving his hands in his wet hair he sighted, he pressed the heel of his hands in his eyes socket and got up, feeling stupid.

 

The day felt like there was no end, when he finally finished at the garage, he went home and then realized he needed air. He went outside and took a walk, you know the ones where you're in your own head and you don't really know where you're going, you just let your body guide you somewhere, this was what Dean needed. He was so much in his head that he collided with a man, he was large and muscled, Dean almost fell over with the shock, but was lucky to grip something, the wall probably, to stay up. The man continued without even saying sorry. Putting his weight on the wall to take a moment, to relax, he took a deep breath.

"Yeah sorry too asshole." Brushing his clothes as if he fell, Dean sighed. What could be worst?

"Uh... Could you... Maybe remove your hands from me?"

The deep voice startled Dean and he let go of the so called 'wall' as if it burned him. Turning around he saw a guy, a really tall guy, standing there, himself pushed on the wall. Which now that Dean thought about it, he probably pushed the guy on the wall. He was really hot too, if Dean would be honest with himself, he would think it. The guy was tall (yes again, because damn he had to look up), his hair was a dark chocolate brown, shoulder length and a bit in his face, a beanie on his head, he had a light stubble and Dean was pretty sure his jaw could cut. The eyes of the man were captivating, a pale green that Dean could search for a description for years and not be able to explain the color and the dimples.

When Dean finally realized that the guy basically saved him from a fall and that he was just starring like a creep, he shook his head. "Sorry, uh... And thank you I guess."

"It's nothing really, I'm Sam, Sam Wesson." He smiled and extended his hand.

"Sam." Dean repeated taking the hand offered to him.

Sam frowned. "Your name's Sam too?"

Dean felt his face burn. "Uh, no. No. My name's Dean Winchester."

"Nice name, Dean Winchester." Sam smiled and then licked his lips, looking on the side. "I... Uh, I should go, but it was nice meeting you Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Nice meeting you too." Dean took a step back, letting Sam's hand go.

Sam laughed and stepped beside Dean to go when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait." Dean said, feeling desperate.

"Yeah?"

Dean felt redness on his cheeks before the words tumbled out of his mouth. "Are you... Do you live here?"

Sam's lips twitched, as if he was about to smile, but refrained it. "Maybe, but I would be a bit stupid to tell a stranger where I live."

"Yes, right. It would be... Stupid. I just... I was wondering how I could... Uh... You know? Thank you for... Saving my ass."

Sam's lips curved in a smile. "A simple thank you should be sufficient, I think."

Dean shifted on his feet, silently cursing himself for being so bad at this and his dad for making him feel as if he was doing something wrong.

"Yes, sure. I mean... of course. Thank you. Again. I'm sure you have... Something better to do. Yes. Sorry."

"No worry, I was just _walking home_." Sam looks at him with a smile as he accentuated his last words. "I'm not in a hurry."

"Oh. OH. Good. I mean nice, like as in nice that I didn't... Bother you?"

"Was that a question?"

"No. I mean kind of? Am I bothering you?" Dean whispered a 'dear God' at himself for being so bad and wanted to just smash his head on the wall, the real wall.

Sam laughed softly and shook his head. "No, no. Not at all. It's fine."

Dean nodded. "Okay." Suddenly the image of his dad popped in his head and he realized that if his dad could see him he would look at him with disgust in his eyes and he would probably be so disappointed in him and as if a cold shower fell on him he put a end to the conversation. "Uh, anyway, I should go. Thank you again."

Just like that, he was walking away from a stunned Sam that just said a 'you're welcome.' that Dean barely registered.

 

Once he was home he closed the door let his back hit it, closing his eyes. What the fuck was wrong with him? Sighing, he pushed himself up and went to take a shower where he didn't jerk off thinking of Sam's hands on his body, mind you.

When he went to sleep, it was still to the face of a young boy, crying and bleeding, when he woke up, he was still covered in sweat.

"God damn it!" He got up and showered, again and went to the garage after stopping for breakfast.

"Dean." His dad told him as a greeting.

"Dad." He reply on the same bored tone.

Bobby was already there too, an old friend of his dad, they always worked together, at least for as long as Dean can remember. There's two other employees, but Dean doesn't really talk or acknowledge them.

There's two cars that are waiting for a piece they don't have right now and more cars will come and go soon enough.

About one hour or two in the job there's calls to schedule some appointments and there's two car that came, but Dean is on the phone right now, till they have enough cars or things to do that they let the call go to the voicemail while Dean helps with the cars.

About 4 hours in, there's a car and Dean can see that there's something wrong with it, by the white smoke coming out of it. He smiles to himself, till he sees Sam getting out of and his dad going to see him. Dean almost duck underneath the desk to hide. He can hear their conversation and he wants the ground to open up and swallow him.

"Hi. My car kind of broke down like you can see and you were the first garage I could get too. I know I don't have any appointment or anything, but-"

His dad smiles and extend his hand.

"John Winchester, no worry about it, son. We will check it right away."

Sam frowns as if he's thinking for a second and then is face lights up.

"Winchester? Are you related to a Dean?"

"You know Dean? He's my son."

"Really? What were the odds."

"Right? He's there's today he's right..." Dean sees his dad turn around and search and then he sees him and they make eyes contact. "There." John points at him and Sam's turns and their eyes locks. Dean is petrified, frozen in place, while Sam smiles and waves at him.

"Shit." He waves back and John makes a sign that says 'come say hi, you impolite.' So Dean walks till he's in front of Sam and smiles a little forced.

"Hi, Sam."

"Dean, such a coincidence. I didn't know you work here."

Dean looks at the sign in front of the garage where it's written in big black letter: Winchester's

"Yeah... Such a coincidence." Dean looks at his dad then at Sam and back again. "I... Uh... Should go back to the phone now, in c-"

His dad slaps his shoulder and looks at him with a smile. "No, I got it. You take care of this one, son."

Dean doesn't even have the time to reply that his dad is already gone. Dean clears his throat.

"So... Uh... What's the problems? I mean, beside the obvious."

"I don't know, well I don't know much about car, but I guessed that the white smoke coming out of the hood was a bad sign."

"Oh, well that sounds like a blown cylinder head gasket let me just check and I will see if I need to change the radiator hose."

"Okay, just do your thing."

Sam just stands beside him while he checks the car.

"So... You ran away the last time we talked."

Dean frowns. "I did not ran away. We were done talking and I went my way."

"We were done talking. Good one. You just tensed for no reason and went all cold on me and that was that and you were gone." Sam crosses him arm on his chest.

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Well I do, did I do something to upset you or something?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Dean tries to stay focused, but it's hard not to look in Sam's captivating eyes, they were more of a greyish blue today.

"Look, I don't know what I did, but I'm-" Dean looks at his dad, he's looking at them, seemingly lost in his head.

"I can't right now okay." Dean is tense and almost panicked. He whispers a small and broken, "not here."  
Sam's eyes widden and understanding dawn on him. "Oh." He shifts from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable. "Sorry."

 

After a while Dean is wiping his hands and smiles politely at Sam while he goes talk to his dad. His dad nods and Dean goes in the back before coming back with his jacket.

When Dean pushes him toward the exit, Sam protest.

"Hey. What are you doing? Dean I have to-"

"No you don't. We're going to talk ,away, and I got it covered for the payment."

"You got it covered for the... No." Sam stops once they are out and he looks at Dean incredulous. "What does that mean?"

"Me and my dad we have an arrangement and I said to him that you were a good friend, so he said it was fine." Dean pulls him a bit so he follows him, Sam does.

"Thank you. Even if I'm not really happy about it." He walks beside Dean. "So... Your dad? That's why you left?"

Dean clears his throat. "No." He defends, before his shoulder slumps and he sighs. "Kind of? I mean, we never talked about it, but I just know and I don't want to... Disappoint."

"So you were interested by me then?" Sam says teasingly, trying to clear the air a bit. Dean smiles, but can't help but feels guilty. "There's nothing wrong with that you know. You can't control every little thing in your life."

"Yeah I guess. I can't help but feel like it's wrong though." Dean blushes a bit before he adds, "and yes."

Sam looks at him, confused. "Yes what?"

"Yes I was-... I am, interested in you."

Sam smiles is blinding. "Good, likewise."

Dean's head snaps up. "Really?"

Sam laughs. "Yes really. You're good looking."

"You too." Dean frowns as the words comes out of his mouth. "I mean..." He tries to backpedal, too used of being in denial. "Exactly what I said. You're... Hot."  
Dean cringe at his words.

Sam laughs. "Thank you."

Once the word is out Dean can't stop talking.

"I mean, surely I'm not the first saying that to you. You're so good looking it almost hurt. Have you seen your eyes and your dimples and your jaw is like, so hot man. And you're so tall I can't even start to tell you how much I like it. Your hair looks so soft and nice to the touch, I just want to pass my hands through it. And... God am I still talking?"

"Yes." Sam is smirking. "You can go on as you like, I don't mind."

Dean looks down. "Don't get too cocky. It just tumbled out of my mouth."

Sam laughs at Dean.

"Is it supposed to make it better?"

"No. I just... Let's just... Dear God. That was a horrible experience. I never talk that much I swear."

"Yeah, but you were so far in denial that now that you can talk about it, it's awesome right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know if I can... Be with someone, though."

The smile on Sam's face is replaced by a tight line and he nods. "Yeah, that's okay I can wait if you ask me too, we barely know each other anyway."

Somehow it feels wrong in Dean's mouth to agree, but he just doesn't know what to do so he nods too. "Yeah. I... I should get back though and you should get your car too."

"Right."

Dean and Sam part way once they are in the garage, Dean going to help and Sam talks with Dean's dad for a minute or two before Sam gives a paper to John and leaves.

"Hey Dean!" John calls after Sam's gone and just when Dean is done with the job he was doing. Dean goes, confused as to why his father wants to talk to him and nervous because he talked with Sam and maybe he disappointed him, maybe he knows.

"Yes?" Dean asks almost cautiously.

"Sam left this for you, he said he forgot to give it to you since he changed his phone."

Dean takes the paper offered and there's Sam's name and phone number on it. He nods. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now go back to work, son."

"Yeah."

 

When Dean gets home that night he takes out the small piece of paper and puts the number in his phone. Not that he will text or call, but so he can toss the paper away. Which he doesn't put in a locked drawer in his desk so he could keep it forever, no.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter, I really hope you like it. Thank you for the ones that left a Kudo and especially, thank you to that one person who asked me to continue even if you were the only one, you know who you are and I can't thank you enough for leacing that comment. 
> 
> Again, sorry for any mistakes, I know my English is far from perfect and even when I try to correcte myself, there's some (could be a lot, for what i know) mistakes left. 
> 
> I hope you like it and please, if you do want me to correcte something, comment, message me, whatever politely. Thank you. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> S

The third time he meets with the Matchmaker, Dean actually smiles at him.

"Matchmaker." Dean says, smiling at him.

"Dean Winchester, we were destined to meet again."

Dean frowns. "What? What do you mean?"

The Matchmaker smile. "You didn't think you just met me by chance, did you?" He laughs. "Don't answer, I already know you did."

"So you know my fate?"

"Yes and no. I know how to get you where you're red string is suppose to make you go."

"Okay, so where am I supposed to go?"

"You will see in time."

"Then why are you here?" Dean asks confuse. "I thought we were destined to meet?"

"Yes!" Now that there's mischief in the Matchmaker's eyes, Dean can see that they're not black, but a deep blue. "I'm here to guide you in the right direction."

"Which means?"

"It means that you should throw that paper away."

Dean's frown deepens. "The phone number."

"Yes, happy to see that you did make some progress in the last three weeks."

  
"So what? I should just not call Sam?"

"If you want to be in the right path, yes."

Dean looks down. "That's just-... Not again! Seriously?" He's gone.

Dean comes back home that night and he opens the drawer, in which he did keep the paper. Once he haves it in his hand he just can't throw it away, so he put it back and close the drawer. If he has to give up Sam to get on the right track, he don't want to go there, because certainly it's wrong. Sam felt right, this feeling of rightness couldn't be wrong, Dean convinced himself. So he texted Sam.

  
'Hey, it's Dean.' After hitting send Dean thinks it's kind of pathetic.

He puts his phone down, it's been three weeks, surely Sam moved on. He was gorgeous, men and women must be falling head over heel for him all the time, why would he wait.

His phone vibrated and he would deny with all his might that he almost jumped on his phone.

'Hey, you finally texted.'

Dean bites his lips. 'Can I call?'

'Sure.'

Dean takes a minute to calm down before he calls. He was about to go against the Matchmaker. Against his fate. He dialled the number and pressed the call button.

"Hey."  
"Hey."  
"I thought you would ignore me for the rest of your life."  
"I know... I'm sorry."  
"I almost broke my car to have a reason to come by the garage."  
Dean laughs.

"I don't blame you, I know I... I should have called before."

"You told me you we're not ready, I told you I'd wait."

"I didn't tell you to wait for me. I thought... I was scared you wouldn't reply."

"You didn't need to tell me. I know when I have a good person in front of me. You're worth the wait, Dean."

Dean thought about it. Sam was worth ruining his fate and possibly not meet the person he was destined to be with.

"I... Think I... Can we meet? Sometime? I think we should talk, in person."

"Yeah, of course. Tell me where and when."  
"How about now?"  
"No better time than now right?"  
"Yeah... We could... We could meet in the park the one close to the school?"

"Yeah, okay. I can be there in 10, you?"  
"I'll be waiting for you."  
"Okay. See you."  
"Yeah."

Dean sighed, he put his jacket, got out and crossed the road, walking for about a minute, he was in front the park. He waited for about 8 minutes before Sam came into view.

"Hey."  
Sam smiled and Dean smiled back. "Hey."

Sam laughs suddenly, "I used to come here all the time when I was young."

Dean looks at him with confusion written all over his face. "What? You're from here? How come I never met you before?"

"I moved. I spend about six or seven years here, but my parents got transfered and we moved. I always liked to come here, I would always beg my mom to come here. It's probably here that I had my best memories..." Sam looked around, his hand going to the side of his face, finger brushing his forehead before he adds. "Some bad ones too."

"Yeah, me too." Dean sighs at the flash of a pained face in his mind. "I did some bad things around here." Taking a deep breath, Dean speaks up again.

"Listen I... I know that it will sound really crazy and that you might run, but sometimes I feel like we know each other for way longer than we do. You seem familiar. It feels right. And I would like... To know you more."

Sam smiles brightly. "I would like to know you more too, Dean."

Dean smiles. "Good. Great actually."

They stood there for a minute, not really knowing what to say. Dean looked down, he felt nervousness in his belly, knotting everything. "Would you... Would you like to get coffee or something, sometimes?"

Sam smiled brightly, showing a perfect row of white teeth, it's almost blinding. "Yeah, I would like to go for a coffee. Are you... Are you available now?"

"Yes." The reply came out so quickly that Dean couldn't even stop it. "I mean, yes, I am." He said slower this time, feeling the redness on his cheeks.

"Good, then how about this coffee?"

"Sounds good, where do you want to go?"

  
They end up in the place where Dean takes his breakfast every morning and when the night ends, they're both smiling from ear to ear. Dean never felt this happy before.

They are now in front of Dean's place and they both doesn't know what to do. So Sam breaks the silence.

"Would it be too fast for you if I kissed you now?"  
"Thanks God." Dean whispers before kissing Sam, lightly on the lips. When they break apart, they go inside and it's the first time of many more to come that night. They only kiss, but Dean never felt so alive before. Sam stays the night. When Dean wakes up, it's with a gasp and he's again covered in sweat, the image of the blood and tears still burns a hole in his chest. Sam is looking at him when he turns around.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, it's fine. Just a nightmare I do sometimes." Dean wonders if it's the Matchmaker, trying to guilt him into following his path or if it's just his own consciousness.

"I know what you feel. I used to have them a lot before."

Dean smiles. "I will go take a shower, or if you want you can go in the shower and I will do breakfast?"

"Or we both shower, separately, and we can go to the diner together?"

Dean laughs. "Yeah. That sounds great."

After they both shower, they goes to the diner.

It's like that for about two months. They see each other, kiss, fool around a bit. They make it official, just so they're both on the same page, which they are, they have sex that night and Dean feels like the Matchmaker must have been wrong because there no way he was not destined to be in Sam's arms.

After about six months, everyone around Dean starts to wonders about who the 'lucky girl' is, but Dean only tells Bobby about it. Bobby smiles, slaps him on the shoulder lightly and tells him that he will always be like a son to him, no matter what.

At about nine months, Dean finally tells his dad. He honestly flinched and closed his eyes sure he would get punched in the face, before he was hugged. His dad told him he knew, always did. He even ask him to bring Sam to diner sometimes.

It's about eleven months in when it happens. Dean doesn't know if it's also their last month together. They had a fight, a stupid fight about something Dean can't even remember, but words are said that can't be unsaid tears are falling and plates and clothes are threw in the air, screams are heard and then doors slams loudly, making the silence that much more heavy because Dean is alone. After an hour or so, of thinking that maybe the Matchmaker wasn't wrong all along, Dean goes to the park. He stay there for almost four hours before he feels a hands on his shoulder.

  
The Matchmaker.

"If you're here to tell me that you were right and that you told me so, I will honest to god find a way to kill you."

"Oh, but Dean, I'm always right and I always know how to get what I want. I always say the right thing."

"So what? Now you're here to what? Tell me that I missed my chance? That I should've listened to you?"

"Dean, Dean, Dean, why did you threw the rock?"

"What?"

"You know what I said."  
"I don't know. I... I just did."

"Wrong. You do know."

"I... I was angry, I didn't believe in you and I wanted to... I wanted to hurt someone. I wanted someone to... To feel how desperate I was. I wanted to prove you wrong, to... To let you know that I wouldn't do what you said. To prove that it wasn't true. I guess."

"And you did, but at the same time, you proved me right." The Matchmaker smiles. "You _marked_ this kid for life, you did something bad, some bad, bad things, but here we are. You still doing what you want to prove me wrong and only proving me right." He looks at Dean with a mischief look in his eyes. "You're lucky I always know what to say to get what I want."

Dean frowns. "What do you mean? I don't understand a word you said."

"You will see for yourself once you start to see the dream as a way for you to find, rather than a nightmare."

Dean sighs." That makes no-..." He's gone. "Sense."

When he gets home, he calls Sam.

He gets to the voicemail.

"Hey, Sam... I know we both said rude and really harsh things and I'm not good with saying I'm wrong, but I know I was." Taking a deep breath Dean speaks again. "I'm sorry for everything I said to you. You were never a waste of time and even if I don't say it enough, you're important to me, you matter and... And I love you alright? Just call me back please."

  
That night, the nightmare comes to see him again, when he wakes up, he's breathing harshly and he's exhausted, his clothes are drenched in sweat. The words echo in his mind again.

  
_"You will see for yourself once you start to see the dream as a way for you to find, rather than a nightmare."_

What the fuck does that mean?

Sam texted him overnight, it seems because he haves a text.

'I'm sorry too, we both said crappy things. I love you too. Meet you tomorrow to talk about it?'

He replies a 'sure, when?' And goes in the shower. When he comes out, Sam is waiting in the kitchen. Dean rushes to hug him. "I'm so sorry, Sam."

"You had the nightmare again?"

"Yes, it's nothi-"

"Your bed is wet from your sweating, Dean, I don't know what haunts you that much, but it's not nothing."

Dean puts his hands on Sam's face, carefully caressing the skin of his cheeks.

"It's okay, I just need to let go of some things." Sam's hair falls in his face a little more and when Dean replaces it it dawn on him while he's talking. "It left some scars inside and outsi-...Oh. OH." The scar. There's a scars just beside Sam's hairline. It's small, but definitely there.

" _You marked this kid for life."_ Dean remembers suddenly. 

Sam frowns. "What, oh?"

"Where did you get that scar?" Dean caress it with his thumb. Sam blushes and takes a step back, hiding it again.

"It's nothing." He mumbles.

Dean cups his face again. "Tell me."

Sam sighs, like it's a pain to talk about it.

"Someone threw a rock at me when I was younger. "

"Near the park."

Sam frowns. "How did you know?"

"I threw it at you."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"I... Had a rough night, someone told me we would get m-... Together later and to prove him it was not true, I threw a rock at you."

"And yet here we are. Together at last."  
"Yeah, and I couldn't be more happy."  
"Well I guess you should apologize to the person that told you that then."  
"Yeah and I should thank him, even if he's a pain in the ass."

"Yeah. You should." Sam hugged him. "I can't believe you threw a rock at me."

"I was kind of stupid."  
"You were stupid period."

"Yeah."

Two months later, Dean is on one knee, proposing to a crying Sam, where they met for the first time, near the park. Sam said yes.

  
When the he meets the Matchmaker again, Dean is happy to see him.

"So you were right."  
"I was, I always am."  
"Then why did you tell me to threw the paper away?"  
"Did you listen to me?"  
"No." Dean laughs the paper is till in the drawer more than a year later.  
"I always know what to say and what to do to get what I want."

"You knew I wouldn't listen to you."  
"Yes."

"Thank you, Matchmaker."  
"It was my pleasure, Dean Winchester. Now go back to your soon to be husband, I have other couple to make."

"Before you go, I always wanted to ask you. What's your name? Do you even have a name?"

"Castiel."

"Well, then Castiel, thank you."  
"Of course, Dean. It's my job, tell Sam I'm happy for you both. Last time I saw him, I told him that the love of his life would throw a rock at him."

"Sam knew?"

"He knew, yes."

"Why didn't you..." Castiel was gone again.

When the day of the wedding came, Castiel was there, in a suit and smiling. When Sam saw him, his jaw fell open.

At the end of the ceremony, Sam looked at Dean.

"You know him?"  
"Castiel, yes, he's our matchmaker."

Castiel watched them dance, smiling, happy that the couple finally was together and without a goodbye, he left, leaving a gift behind for the couple.

It took two days for Dean and Sam to find the gift, wrapped in a little box with a red bow on top, their name on a small piece of paper and from your Matchmaker written just underneath.

When they opened the box, a small red tread and a piece of paper was in the box.

On the paper was written: so you never forget, even when you fight, that you were chosen by the Matchmaker.

Confused they both looked at each other, but when Dean looked at his hand, he saw a little red string tied around his left pinky and smiled showing it Sam.

Castiel smiled somewhere in the world.

He had done his job right with those two, even if it took some pushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> S

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, you've reached the end and I can't wait to know what you think, let me know! 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> S


End file.
